newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Agrona Bloodraven
Agrona Bloodraven, third in line to House Bloodraven; heading it's military strength. Taking her role as an instrument of destruction, Agrona is heralded as one of the most ingenuitive fighters in the land of Baron. Tearing down the hopes of rebellion, accepting all challenges to her family directly, preventing others from combatting the likes of Epona and Aeron, brother and niece. Standing directly by his throne as bodyguard and leading their divisions known as the Raven Legions. Despite her loyalty to her brother, Agrona is known for her maliciousness and cold nature, and at any moment she could take over as Countess of Ravenhold. However, these rumors are easily raised to rest when she vowed to die for her House, and thereby her brother and his lineage, sacrificing her stance second in line to their throne in return to further their goals. The reasons behind this are still unknown. Training her niece in the arts of combat and tactics, Agrona manages to keep all her duties in line and check. Always on the ready, the Gothic Tormentor is feared in Baron as the Hand of Death wherever she goes. Crushing villages under her heel if they are presumed anarchists. As well, her military mind is centuries ahead of those her age, knowing how to implament the battlefield and units to it's prime use. Appearance Personality Background Childhood Raised from birth to be a fighter, Agrona never had much of a childhood. She grew up with her brother. Aeron Bloodraven, both were tutored to be serious about their ideals. With the banner of the Bloodraven at their future, they would need to be ready, sacrificing all dreams of their children, the two were raised side by side to wield destruction in their hands. The enforcers of Baron had little choice in the matter, and the siblings grew admist weapon training, mounted combat/riding, as well as various forms of political studies. Little else is known of the childhood of Agrona, most is shrouded in mystery up until her eighteenth birthday. Life Change Once Agrona hit the age of eighteen, her world would change and she would gain recognition in the eyes of her family and the other royal houses. This all occured when signs of civil war was brewing admist the lesser villages out on the outskirts of Baron. The Ravenhost sent out a small contingent, containing merely thirty men. However, in order to prove herself, Agrona insisted upon leading the charge. This would not fall on deaf ears, she was selected to lead the thirty man division as Captain, and put down the rousing villages. In the following three days, smoke would fill the skies of the border lands. The rumors of civil war were shut down with optimum success, as well, Agrona returned with all of her men alive. This triumphant return signified the leadership qualities needed of a Bloodraven, and Agrona was given permanent control over the contingent she had just lead. This group would one day be heralded as Raven Legions. Power Comes Swiftly When Agrona moved forward in rank, she accelerated plans to improve the military strength of the Bloodraven, taking forward a campaign to gather men and women to join the growing Legion. This would be met positively, and the power held by Agrona would slowly increase, as would the House as a whole. Crime decelerated harshly in response to this campaign, and other Royal Houses soon followed suit, taking steps to improve defenses and their own personal armies in order to not fall behind in the upcoming Arms Race. Swelled with pride, Agrona felt joy to know that she had improved her nation so much. She had shut down corruption, made her House proud, as well as signifying the worth of the Ravenhost to the King himself. This pride however, would be her undoing in a few years to come. Training diligently, she improved her skills in combat, prized as one of the strongest fighters in all of Baron. However, things would not remain this way, and things took a sudden turn for the worst in the land of Baron. Her Brother, Aeron Bloodraven had angered the Al Abassi tribes, executing a handful that had stolen from his House, given trial in due part to their thieving ways. The execution was public, and many found the out later that Aeron had sent the bodies of the beheaded back to their individual families. Angering a number of members within the Al Abassi Union, they retaliated with cunning. Summoning to their aid the Great Beasts, Dragons. Flying into the Land of Baron, many dragons came into contact with the outskirting villages, burning them to the ground as well as devouring most of the residents within. The dragons were themselves, the only force that the Al Abassi sent to deal with the cruel ways of the Ravenhost. The Dragons had a single destination, and they were making their way to Ravenhold. Despite the swift judgement that fell upon the beasts that invaded the land of Baron, all slain by the hands of the recently strengthened military, nothing of too much importance was lost. However, Agrona did not see it as success. Aeron had made the best out of the worst situation, while still standing as the figure head of the Bloodraven House. Agrona was given little credit for creating the armies that had quelled the beasts, nor was any punishment handed out to her brother for provoking the onslaught of attacks. Retribution was forming. Hour of the Dark Arc In the dark night, Agrona met with her personal contingencies, calling upon each and every member of the army she held under her control. Discussing with them the tragedy that had struck, she convinced a majority of her men, (at the time, only a total of 1,500 men) to form a coup and remove her Brother from power in the Ravenhost. Through whatever means that may be. Taking her armies, she slipped her units into the castle, attacking silently, letting none of the common folk hear of the ongoing battle. The personal army of Aeron was much smaller then the armies that Agrona held, and they fell with much resistance to the unsuspected invasion. The Gothic Tormentor would soon face the Lord of Slaughter in single unaided combat. However, Agrona was unperpared for the factor that fell before her. She was severely outclassed in the battle to come. In a matter of a few minutes, the coup was put down with the defeat of their leader. Agrona was silenced by her brother, broken. Her life was in his hands, and she would most likely die by it. However, her head would not roll on that night. Aeron spared her life, and in return, he took supreme control over her armies in one fell swoop. The armies having little choice in the matter with the fate of their Commander-at-arms on one knee, they swore loyalty to Aeron at that moment. Not only had she been bested, but all her hard life's work had been stolen from her. All she had to show for it was her life. Present Date Despite rumors of the coup, a tight lid was placed on the events that occured that night. Aeron took over her life's work, and she was allowed to remain as second-in-command over the campaign she had once formed. Now knowing she could not win in fair combat against her brother, and with the eyes of the Bloodraven Royal Family on her back, she had sentenced herself to servitude. Unwilling as she may be, Agrona still does her best for the people of Baron and seeks to keep her brother's heinous acts in check. Abilities Longsword of Nightmares Garb of Black Dragons Affiliations House Bloodraven Raven Legions Quotes Behind the scenes Category:Female Category:Lawful Evil Category:House Bloodraven Category:Fighters Category:Characters Category:Baron